No more waste of time
by Tale Finder
Summary: When Charlie said to Parker that she shouldn't waste time, it made her think. Her thoughts and her final decision you can find here.  Pairing: Parker/Hardison


Hey there!

Last episode was interesting. It was something new. Anyway the ending was sweet but not how I imagined. So here are my thoughts about how it should have ended.

By the way I'm german so please if you guys have any advice for me, I'll be happy to get it.

Enough of talking now... Have fun with my one-shot!

„Just one thing I wanna tell you, don't waste time!" The old man said and looked parker in the eyes. She smiled and nodded. The little thief knew what he meant. She caught a look at Hardison who was waiting for her. He smiled, so she smiled back. She was happy to have him in her life. Before she met him and the others, she didn't have much of a family. She was working alone, living alone. She was solo all the time. She never minded it. She was good at what she did and she never needed anyone. She learned to stand on her own feet since she was a kid. She never missed something like a family because she never knew what it meant to have one. But then she met the others and with them Hardison step into her life. He taught her what it meant to be team, to finally belong to a place. He was the one who really understood her, who was always there for her. He made her feel safe for the first time of her life. With time she started to have feelings for him. 'Weird feeling' like always said. She had nothing against it but she was also scared. For her having feeling was going out there without protection. Living with the risk of getting hurt. But then again, Hardison always gave the feeling of safety. She might be able to jump off the highest roof without fear but when it comes to the matter of the heart she's just afraid… Charlie told her his story, that he had been about to have the woman he loved but came too late. That story made her think. Life was too short to waste time and miss opportunities. The hacker said that he'll wait for her, but how long would her wait? She had made her decision. She was sure it was the right thing to do…

She smiled one last time at Charlie, the turned around and walked through the door. She took Alec's hand and he followed her smiling. Parker stopped in the hall.

"Hardison, I need to talk to you" She said without letting go of his hand.

"Sure, what's up girl?" Hardison said, squeezing her hand. He hoped it would be the subject he had in mind.

"So… Remember the night I told you about the wired feelings that I might having?"

"Yeah of course I do" Hardison said smiling. How could he forget that night? Parker was about to tell him about her feelings when she backed down. "You told me that you're having feelings for pretzels"

"Exactly. See, the thing is, I didn't mean pretzels…" She said and looked to the ground "I was talking about you"

Hardison's heart skipped a beat.

_YES!_ He thought _Finally she's ready!_

Parker was the first one who made him feel like that. That his knees got weak and his heart started to beat faster when she's around. Sure she wasn't normal but that's what he loved about her. She was different, she was special. Hardison didn't say a word he just took a step closer to her. She was standing with her back against the wall. Parker didn't move. The hacker was still holding her hand, so he crossed his fingers with hers. He bought his other hand to her cheek and gently stroke it with his fingers. Parker felt the fire his touch left on it. Alec was still coming closer and closer. He could feel the breath of the little thief on his skin, so hot. Parker looked up to meet his eyes. There was a shine in them she never saw before. It was passion and love. She couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to feel him. To feel his lips on hers. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She closed the last few centimetres that were keeping them apart. When their lips touched, the firework went on. They felt the heat climbing up in their bodies. Parker let her free hand on his chest, she could feel his heart racing like hers was. He put his hand around her waist to pull her even closer to her. It was like he was not willing to ever let go of her. There they were, standing in the middle of an hospital hallway. She pulled against the wall and he pulled against her…

They broke the kiss after a while for the need of oxygen. Hardison rested his forehead against hers and stroked her blond hair.

"Wow! That was…" He said after catching his breath again.

"Weird!" Parker finished his sentence "But I liked it"

"Me too" He said and kissed her again.

"What now?" He asked after a while.

"I'm going to meet your Nana!" Parker said with a big grin on her face, then she stepped away from Hardison and started to run down the hall.

"You're coming or what?"

The hacker said nothing and just smiled

_Yeah! That's my Parker! _He thought before running after her and taking her hand.


End file.
